onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Hito Hito no Mi, Model: Daibutsu
|type = Mythical Zoan |user = Sengoku }} The Hito Hito no Mi, Model: Daibutsu is a Mythical Zoan-type Devil Fruit that allows its user to transform into a Daibutsu (a giant gold Buddha) at will. It was eaten by Sengoku, the former fleet admiral of the Marines. Etymology * is Japanese for "human". *In the Viz Manga it is called the Human-Human Fruit, Model: Buddha. Strengths and Weaknesses The main strength of this fruit is that it allows the user to transform into a giant, living, golden Buddha, gaining an extreme boost in strength to match his size. In this form, Sengoku's limbs grow out of proportion, giving him abnormally large arms and relatively tiny legs. His entire body takes on a solid gold hue, (grey color in Gigant Battle); in addition to a full and hybrid transformation that are available to all Zoan Devil Fruit users, he can use palm thrusts to launch powerful shock waves. This fruit has no apparent weaknesses, aside from the standard Devil Fruit weaknesses. Usage Sengoku has so far been seen using this fruit primarily for combat purposes, enhancing his punching power with his increased size, to the point of injuring the pressurized rubber-bodied Monkey D. Luffy and destroying the scaffold they were on, even when it was blocked by Galdino's harder-than-steel "Candle Wall". Sengoku can launch golden shock waves to cause heavy and widespread damage to a group of enemies, and was strong enough to injure even the Blackbeard Pirates. In the anime, these shock waves are shown to be powerful enough to clash against the ones created by Marshall D. Teach. When Sengoku first used his fruit's powers in an attempt to execute both Luffy and Ace, nearby Marines noted that they had never seen him use it before, suggesting that he rarely transforms. When he transformed, he was bathed in a blinding golden light momentarily. Named Techniques * : Sengoku launches a golden shock wave that can cause heavy damage on a large group of enemies and strong enough to injure even the Blackbeard Pirates. Its name comes from One Piece: Burning Blood. * : A powerful punch that was used by Sengoku when he tried to execute Ace, along with Luffy, and Galdino. It was powerful enough to destroy the scaffold of the execution platform despite being blocked by Galdino's Candle Wall. Its name comes from One Piece: Burning Blood. * : A punch combo used by Sengoku in One Piece: Burning Blood. Trivia *This fruit's power is the main reason for Sengoku's epithet. *When Sengoku transforms in the manga, his hat seemingly disappears and his uniform gets tied around his waist (the process of which was not shown), though everything changes color and enlarges with him. In the anime, his hat is shown falling off, and his afro that is stuffed underneath expands. **His hat also flies off when he transforms in One Piece: Burning Blood. *It is unknown if the transformation used during the Battle of Marineford is his hybrid form or his full transformation. *In One Piece: Burning Blood, it is claimed in the Hito Hito no Mi Keyword Log entry (which covers both the standard model and Hito Hito no Mi, Model: Daibutsu) that this fruit bestows the abilities of a superhuman, such as a massive body and superlative brain. References External Links *Daibutsu – Wikipedia article on the entity this fruit transforms the user into. Site Navigation fr:Hito Hito no Mi, modèle Daibutsu it:Homo Homo modello Buddha ru:Хито Хито но Ми, модель: Дайбуцу Category:Mythical Zoan